Minigames (FNaF 3)
Minigames are a major game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Unlike the minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the player does not need to die in order to trigger them. Instead, they can either play one at the end of each Night, or trigger the extra minigames manually, the former of which advance the story and contain hints on how to trigger the latter. Nights These minigames take place in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of the first game, albeit run down and rotting.At the start of each minigame the instructions "W A S D" appear, which refers to movement. Night 1 Upon completing Night 1, the player is taken to a minigame. They will begin on the Show Stage, playing as Freddy Fazbear (flanked by Bonnie and Chica). Once leaving the first screen, going into almost any other screen will have Shadow Freddy appear, saying "follow me." in the lower left corner. As Freddy follows him through the pizzeria, he will eventually come to the top right screen of the map, where Shadow Freddy will continue upward into another room. However, upon attempting to move into that room, the Freddy will push backward and the message "ERR" will appear in the lower left of the screen. Moving back down, the Purple Guy will suddenly run after Freddy, tearing him apart and leaving his dismantled body on the floor. : If the player enters the West Hall, they will find two hints. On the left is the text "BBdblclick," and on the right is a series of four sets rectangles with one rectangle highlighted in yellow in each set. These clues refer to "BB's Air Adventure" and "Mangle's Quest" respectively, in which the player must find and double-click a poster of BB and push the buttons on an arcade machine in the correct order. Night 2 Upon completing Night 2, the next minigame plays. This time Bonnie is the player character, and he follows Shadow Freddy again. Bonnie will eventually come to the top right screen of the map, finding Freddy's remains. Attempting to move into the next room will yield the same results. Moving back down leads to William dismantling Bonnie. : Entering the West Hall will present the player with a new hint. Four gray cupcakes will appear in the box on the left of the screen. This refers to the four gray cupcakes the player must find and click in Night 3 in order to trigger "Chica's Party." Night 3 Night 3 repeats the cycle, with Chica following Shadow Freddy up to the top right room, and being unable to enter the next room, before being dismantled by William, alongside the other animatronic parts. :The West Hall's hint is the numerical code "395248." This refers to the hidden keypad the player can find in The Office just under the window beside the cardboard box. Pushing the tiles in the right order will trigger "Stage 01." Night 4 Night 4 starts with Foxy standing outside of Pirate Cove. The rest of the minigame continues as the others, wherein Foxy follow Shadow Freddy to the top right room, where the parts of the other animatronics litter the floor. As with the last three nights, Purple Guy attacks and destroys Foxy upon trying to enter the topmost room. :The hint within Night 4's minigame is a still sprite of "Shadow Bonnie" standing inside the right-side box in the West Hall screen. This refers to a hidden figurine of Shadow Bonnie that stands on the player's desk. Double-clicking this figurine triggers the "Glitch" minigame. Night 5 Night 5 has the player take the role of a ghost child. The child goes up to the top room, without Shadow Freddy to guide them. Arriving at the outside of the Safe Room, filled with the discarded pieces of all four main animatronics, enters the room. Once inside, they find four more crying children lining the exit, blocking the terrified William from escaping. Also inside this room is an empty Spring Bonnie suit, lying against the right wall, and three arcade cabinets. The child chases William around the room until he finally grows bold enough to run to the suit, slipping inside and laughing triumphantly at the kids. However, moments later, the suit malfunctions, crushing William and slowly dropping him to the floor, dead in a pool of his own blood. The children disappear, and the minigame ends. Hidden Minigames BBs Air Adventure To access this minigame you must double-click on the ''Balloon Boy'''' poster in Cam 8. Mangle's Quest Chica's Party Stage 01 Glitch Minigame Right in the shadow to the right of the small plushies of the other characters is Shadow Bonnie, double-click it to access the minigame. This minigame belongs to Shadow Bonnie. He will be very glitched and the game itself will be too. Pressing the down arrow will cause Shadow Bonnie to phase through various other minigames previously played, however one '''highly' glitched minigame shows a child in the bottom left, this is the child the player needs to get to. To do this, go to BB's Air Adventure and use the same corner trick used while in that actual game. Then glitch back to the child and Bonnie will be outside the confines of the box previously, simply get to the child and give him the cake to finish. Happiest Day Gallery Nights FNaF 3 Minigame 1.gif|The Show Stage in the Night 1 minigame. WestHallclue1.jpg Freddy's Remnants.png Untitled.png Bonnie's Remnants.png WestHallClue3 (2).png Chica's Remnants.png WestHallShadowBonnie.png Foxy's Remnants.png Saferoom.jpg|William Afton being chased around the Safe Room by the ghosts on Night 5. Hidden Minigames BBAA.png Mangle's Quest.png Chica's Party.png Stage01.png Glitch.png Trivia * It is unclear which child is the protagonist in Night 5. * William presumably runs into the Spring Bonnie suit to scare the children off, as it is the suit that he murdered them in. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Minigames Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3